Naruto testament of the next generation
by Uchiha-lord
Summary: a story from twenty years after the fourth ninja war.


Naruto

testament of the next generation

The story thus far :

20 years have passed since the fourth great ninja war Kaguya's defeat sent chakra rupturing through the world and the world tree collapse and burnt away leaving a desolater waste area. The Kage summit commissioned a memorial stone for all the fallen ninja who lay at the feet of war.

The leaf is now under the rule of the sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and first lady Hinata Hyuga with their two children Kushina and kokuen who have been openly announced as vessles of a proportion of Kurama's chakra. His advisor Shikamaru Nara and his wife Temari have a daughter Shika, Choji settled down with a villager and had Choubu Akimichi and Ino with her new found love for Sai had a boisterous son Inozumi. Tsunade had Orochimaru geneticaly engineer her a son using her grandfathers DNA and Maiyu Senju was born but after his fifth birth day Tsunade passed away even with all Orochimaru knew he could not help her live but took it upon himself to raise Maiyu after two of Orochimaru's experiments took rule of the sound village both en-fused with his and Kimimaru's DNA the snake prince returned to the Leaf and was permitted as an elder and give custody over his former team mates child. Kakashi raised his daughter into an amazing shinobi with a refurbished white fang blade as her graduation present Raimei Hatake is the top of her class. Sasuke returned to the village a hero of war and married a persistent Sakura after four proposals he said yes and the Anbu chief and head medical ninja have four children the eldest is Shinshi, second eldest is Madara the second Sasuke uses the name as a reminder as to his clans history and his youngest twin Hidama and Taichi.

Chapter 1: I hate arrogant adults.

The Village hidden in the leaves was calm as always now the usual nuisance was their dignified leader it was calmer. Over in the Shinobi academy waiting area A sat three students waiting and they had been for over an hour,

The young Hidama Uchiha sat staring at his team members, a red haired Kushina Uzumaki and what seemed like an impatient Maiyu Senju.

-What is taking him so long - Maiyu groaned

-God your voice is annoying me already do i have to put up with this forever - Hidama argued

Kushina continued reading her Manga laying on her back when suddenly the book slapped her in the face. The boys span to check if she was okay

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ - Kushina snored like a buzz saw and caused her team mates faces to drop.

Suddenly a hand grasped the door and slammed it open, a white haired Jonin stepped through the gap with red lines reaching his cheeks from under his eyes.

-I'm Yakuza the bastard son of jiraiya the toad sage and Yumi Saigato from Itamari village to the west.-

There was a long pause.

- that was just in-case anyone was wondering why they recognized me- Yakuza only looked like his father his attitude was far from the gutsy ninja's.

-so meet me at training field beta in thirty minutes ... Did i stutter- Yakuza looked bored as he barked orders.

- Sensai what about the honoured daughter of the sixth.- Hidama questioned

The large white haired man marched over to the sleeping Konoichi grabbed her ankle and swept her into the air - WAKE UP YA LAZY BUM - with that the girls eyes opened as the purest blue like her fathers - TRAINING FIELD BETA HALF AN HOUR UNDERSTAND - dropping the child and the vanishing from the room.

- guys who was that and why am I upside down- Kushina said as if she really was that stupid her two team mates jaws hit the floor.

The new team 4 sat at the training field for twenty minutes before their teacher appeared,

- okay first of all introductions of all my new students name, likes, dislikes and ambitions no i will not do mine you don't need to know me that well until you pass the test. -

The Jonin was already causing Hidama head aches.

- the names Hidama Uchiha , i like training with my father and twin sister, I hate stuck up and arrogant adults who think they are better than others (glancing at Yakuza) ambitions are to be strong as or stronger than the Hokage. - Hidama looked determined as Naruto in his days as a Genin

-I'm Maiyu Senju I like seeing the medical work Oro-sama does, i hate laziness and ignorance my ambition is to repay Oro-sama for the kindness he has shown me- Maiyu looked on the verge of tears but held them back and Yakuza cracked a smile

-I'm Kushina Uzumaki I like reading manga, I hate waking up in the morning (this made Yakuza cringe) my ambition is to master Kurama's chakra and have a friendship with my half just like my dad's isn't that right Kur-sama-

A demonic voice broke from behind Kushina -Ya got it kitten- all three team mate looked at her in fear.

Clearing his throat - Okay let us begin today we do the mandatory Bell test with my own twist, I have five bells two are attached to my belt the other three are in the woods get hold of all five and attach them to that wooden block behind you do this by 2 o'clock otherwise you fail and the rest ya know.- Yakuza smiled at them like a villain -GO- then he teleported the log left behind read HIDE & SEEK.


End file.
